This study will investigate a medical treatment to reduce blood glucose levels without a significant change in diet or activity. Based on substantial animal experimentation and a limited clinical trial, we suggest that appropriately timed administration of a medication can result in a reduction of body fat stores. The information obtained from this study will help the investigators formulate a new approach to the treatment of obesity.